Librans In Extremis Virga
by BackboneBella
Summary: when Hermione sees something shocking to her she crosses over to the Dark Side. The saying Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned is taken to a whole new level. FULL CREDIT TO FELICIA2235
1. Chapter 1

**Okay So Kaylee is givin me full rights to this story and gave me the notebook with the rest of her story in it as well. I wish her and Skylinn well so I will try my best to do it just like she did. She got this idea after reading Isabella Pandora Death Eater by Felicia2235 so all credit goes to her and I reccomend that you read that story before you read this one. **

CHAPTER 1: REVENGE

HPOV

I was walking into the library looking for a book to help me with my DADA essay in Umbridge's class. I have been so happy for days on end because Harry Potter professed his love for me and we've been dating for three weeks now.

I got a book from the shelf and started to skim it when I hear giggling. I ignored it and continued skimming the book. I decided it was perfect for my essay and brought it to my normal, self-proclaimed study table. As I began to read I heard a vaguely familiar voice. "Harry stop it!" The voice giggled. The voice was that of Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw that Harry had been obsessed with before he realized he was in love with me.

I got up from my spot, taking the book with me, and followed Cho's laughter. As I rounded the corner I saw Cho being pressed up against a bookshelf and some guy sucking her neck as if were the only source of water left. That's when it hit me hard. It was Harry. MY Harry! I gasped as the thick book slipped from my grip and landed with a thud. Harry and Cho turned towards me. Harry looked shocked and he untangled himself from Cho. "Hermione this isn't what you think" he said. Tears streamed down my face "Harry, do you know that that is the oldest excuse in the book? How stupid do you pick me for?" I tried my best not to sob but it came anyway. "Mimi I'm sorry" he whispered. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the library and into the courtyard. I fell into a patch of grass and cried my self to sleep.

I awoke to find myself still in the courtyard. I remembered the events of last night but I didn't cry. Nor was I sad, all I felt was rage and hatred. How could he do this to me? He was supposed to love me. I knew that I would avenge my broken heart or dammit I would die trying. A woman's desire for revenge outlasts all her other emotions; and I was desperate for revenge. I want no I NEED Harry Potter to die. He needs to feel how I felt last night. I felt dead, like my heart stopped beating.

No more Ms. Nice Hermione Granger. No more supporting the Light because I am no longer light. I feel this dark, addicting substance coursing through my body. I am dark. I want and I am going to take the Dark Mark. No longer will I serve the DA or The Order of The Phoenix. I serve The Dark Lord. I want to be a Death Eater. I feel that it is my rightful destiny and I know just who can help me fulfill my destiny.

**Love it or hate it? Let me know. Once Again Thank you to felicia2235 for letting me do this and I hope you love it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you to all of you who reviewed and put my story on their favorite list it makes me feel all warm and gooey on the inside. Here is Chapter 2. And just for Hermionefan21 this will not be in first person. Oh FYI Snape is loyal to the Dark Lord._**

Professor Snape was sitting in his class grading his last test when the door burst open. It was Hermione Granger, one of his brightest kids but also the most annoying. "Professor Snape, you're the only one that can help me." She looked pissed and desperate for help. Snape almost felt bad for her. "And what is it that I can help you with Ms. Granger?" Snape said in his monotone voice

Before Hermione answered that question; she turned around and flicked her wand at the door silently whispering _"Muffliato"_ Hermione turned back to the teacher in front of her. Her heart was beating rapidly; she was so scared. She took a deep breath and said "Get me a meeting with the Dark Lord"

Snape could not believe what he had just heard. Did Hermione Granger just ask him to contact _HIM? _"Did Potter put you up to this?" he nearly growled at the girl. "Give me Veritaserum if you do not believe me. I need to speak with him immediately" Snape was amazed by this girl's courage, but there had to be a catch. "Either way, what makes you think that I have a way to contact him" Snape tried to lie, but Hermione wasn't buying it.

The gutsy Gryffindor grabbed the Professor arm and slid his long black sleeve up. Hermione gazed at the mark in awe. "You were saying?" she teased. Snape snatched his arm from the girl "Look I know Dumbledore _thinks_ you're an ally for the Light but he's a fool. You're forever and always a loyal Death Eater. One of Voldemort's most trusted at that" she stated

Snape was shocked by how much this girl knew. "My my Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age…. Fine I'll see what I can do but just one question." Hermione was curious. Did Snape just compliment her? "How stupid do you think I am? I know you and Potter are dating." He sneered Harry's name

Hermione suppressed the urge to growl when Snape said his name. "Then you should know I saw him snogging Cho Chang last night in the library" she said. Snape was shocked by what he heard. He actually felt sympathy for the bushy-haired girl. "Okay I'll tell you what he says no guarantees that you will get what you want though. He said "Oh of course Professor" Hermione was smiling brightly as she turned to leave but then turned back

Snape was impressed that through all that she stilled called him Professor. He went back to grading his papers "Professor don't worry about where your loyalty truly lies. That secret is completely safe with me." She giggled and left the classroom leaving Snape in his office trying to get the Gryffindor girl out of his mind.

**So what did you think leave me your reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I 'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while so I will try more. Here we go into chapter three when Hermione sees Harry once again. The song is Best Song Ever by Katie Armiger**

HPOV

I haven't seen Hermione since she saw me kiss Cho last night. She didn't come back to Gryffindor at all and no one even knows that we broke up. I hear the portrait door open. I see Hermione walk in to the Common room. I hide behind the bookshelf before she sees me. She has dirt on her skirt, her eyes looked wild, her hair a mess, and her makeup smudged. Every aspect of her was completely unkempt, but she was smiling and singing a muggle song.

_Driving through town and I heard this song  
_

_You're coming back and it won't be long  
_

_You broke my heart and made me cry, but according to this song I'm gonna be alright_

_Yeah it said we'd always be together  
_

_Such a perfect fairy tale that you would never  
_

_Kiss my best friend, kill my innocence  
_

_Your gonna love me forever  
_

_According to this song, according to the best song ever_

_Pretty sure you're gonna say sorry  
_

_Cause the second verse said I don't have to worry  
_

_You're lost without me, and I've got proof  
_

_This pretty little melody is telling me the truth_

_Yeah it said we'd always be together  
_

_Such a perfect fairy tale that you would never  
_

_Kiss my best friend, kill my innocence  
_

_Your gonna love me forever  
_

_According to the song, according to the best song ever_

_And I know how goes  
_

_Whoa_

_I'm not crazy, you still want me, don't you baby  
_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_I'm on my way cause I want you to hear  
_

_This love song's gonna dry your tears  
_

_You know inside that you want me back  
_

_Now our loves got a prefect sound track_

_Yeah it said we'd always be together  
_

_Such a perfect fairy tale that you would never  
_

_Kiss my best friend, kill my innocence  
_

_Your gonna love me forever  
_

_According to the song, according to the best song ever_

_The best song ever, yeah it's the best song ever  
_

_According to the song, according to the best song ever_

I had to admit she was a good singer but I knew the song was meant for me she left up to the girls' dormitory Ron and Ginny came down "Hey Hermione seems pretty happy what did you guys do last night?" Ron wiggled his eyebrow at me Hermione came back down smiling. "Hello Ron. Hello Ginny. Hello two-timing-Cho-snogging bastard" then she left with Ron and Ginny glaring at me

**Read and Review please**


End file.
